escaping the asylum
by ISISASTARTE
Summary: Story of kane's journey
1. Chapter 1

Kane was not expecting special treatment when he admited to his murders, or when he requested help but he was sure that someone would have decided to go a little lighter on him. His once nicely trimmed hair was long and knotted, he knew that if his mother was alive she would call it a rat's nest, but she was not around. That slut had died when the funeral home went up in flames he was fifteen at the time so being sent to the orphanage was not something that would worry him.

His arms were pinned behind his back thanks to the over tight straight jacket,. his ears picked up the faitest sound of someone slotting a key into the padlock of his cell. His heart began to hammer as he placed the sole of his feet against the floor and began to shuffle back away from the sound, his shoulders started to rise up as he began to cower - though he had a mean personality he did fear people especialy the guards of this twisted hell hole. He knew that the guard who would walk in, would be a large over wieght man who went by the name percy Jones, his accent was deep and predicted a large guard walked in with a club in his hand which he would beat Kane whenever was given the chance. But it was not the guard that had caught his attention it was the young woman who walked in behind him, she had long black hair and piercing icy blue eyes - he had never seen a woman with such expressive eyes before, they all had tired worn sickly eyes at least of all the whores he had killed. He tilted his head which caused the unamed woman's lips to twitch as she tried to hold back a giggle.

_Is she laughing at me?_

Kane thought as he grinded his teeth letting out a low growl as he moved himself, towards the woman but Percy soon put a stop to that. He moved himself towards Ryan with a look of disgust in his eyes. Kane quickly moved himself backwards and whimpered when he, walked towards him holding the club in his hand high, Kane knew that he would be whacked so he tenced his body up in a pathetic attempt to try and reduce the amount of pain that would come from the blow.

"Don't!"

Kane had to twitch his own mouth to see if it was him who had spoken, but the voice that he heard was not covered by laughter it was more light and yet stern - It was the female. Both men turned their heads to look at the female, who stood with a glare on her pale face that was aimed at The fat man not Kane, Kane wanted to laugh he wanted to wriggle and stick his tongue out when he realised that Percy was being scowled but he bravely thought against it.

The female walked up towards Percy but instead of stopping to shout at him she walked, round and crouched down next to Kane, her hand stretched out towards his shoulder that was shaking from the force of keeping the laughter trapped inside of him.

_What is she doing?_

He let out a few hisses and growls in her direction, wanting her to get away from him, his lips were twitching showing off his teeth that had tasted flesh from a tight women's neck many times before. However the new female did not react like so many others, she did pull her hand away from his shoulder but instead of hiding behind the guard, she pointed at his face and starred at him a firm gaze as she narrowed her eyes causing her eyebrows to meet in the middle.

"No Kane."

She did not shout at him like she had shouted at Percy but her voice was firm enough that it caused Kane, to stop snarling and hissing and instead just starred up at her with a look that showed he had listened and would behave. Percy was shocked.

"Well that is certainly new. Usualy the nurses would have run away from him by now."

The female ignored him and instead rested her hand on Kane's shoulder and began to gently pet him like he was nothing more than a kitten, Kane instead of snapping seemed to make small purring like noises as he shifted himself around to get comfortable now realising, that there was no need to cower away and be scared by this female. Turning her head to look up at Percy over her shoulder she looked at him up and down, before she spoke.

"Seeing as he my patient, I would like if you let us get to know one another, which means you have to wait outside until our time is up."

Percy looked like he wanted to protest but did as he was told, while glaring one last time at Kane before he slammed the door like he was nothing more than a child, who was being sent to their room for using a bad word. The female rolled her eyes as she looked towards Kane, a smile came over her lips as she removed her hand from his shoulder and seated herself a good foot away from Kane - she sat on the floor as there was no chairs in his room only his bed and she did not want to sit on something that belonged to him, unless he gave her his permision.

"Well now that unpleasentness is behind us, let me introduce myself."

_She's funny..._

"My name is Dr. Kahlan Ambrose , you can call me Kahlan but only in our sessions."

Kane was watching the female she seemed different from the others, who had walked into this Aslyum mainly because she was treating him like a real person, and because she was not afraid of him. Looking down at her legs that were crossed, so he decided to copy her, it was easy for him to cross his legs as many times he would have to sit like this as this way he wouldn't lean against his hands that were forced to rest against his back.

"My name is Kane Calloway."

His voice was very gruff due to the amount of times that as punishment he would be strangled, he had the bruises to prove it but his hair and the straight jacket would cover this up. If Kahlan had heard what the living nurses said about Kane she would have been taken back, to hear him speak to her, but instead she just smiled sweetly at him. Slipping her hand into her pocket which was connected to her jacket that was wrapped around her frame to hide away, her black dress she pulled out a note pad along with a small pen, instead of writting down words that he would try to read she seemed to be drawing which caught Kane's attention straight away that he forced himself to sit with a straight back even though it hurt.

"What are you doing?"

He spoke in confusion as he moved himself closer. Kahlan smiled as she lifted the pad up placing it against her shoulder, so that he would not be able to see what she was doing. Kane let out a low growl as he moved himself towards her again, but was stopped by the look that she gave him, and the fact that she scold him for the second time that day.

"Kane."

Her firm voice quickly set his growls to rest. He pushed himself away from her as he bowed his head down, his lips moved into the form of a pout as he began to let out low growls that weren't as mencing nor dangerous as the last. She allowed herself to smile again as she pulled the note book away from her shoulder, and went back to drawing her eyes would sometimes look up towards Kane before she pulled, them away and focused on her drawing.

_Why won't she let me see what she is drawing? Its not fair damn it!_

He thought to himself bitterly as he moved from sitting cross legged to having his knees pressed against his arms that were stretched around his hips, his face was becoming darker as he glared daggers at Kahlan watching her with hatred, he wanted to rip the note book out from her hand and see what she was drawing, he even wanted to rip out her viens and wear them like a necklace, but everytime he looked at her blue eyes he knew that he would not be able to do this, and this made him even more angry but he kept it to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two hours since Kane was able to stare into those blue eyes while her hand was moving at a pace that he thought to be unhuman, now though Kane was sat at a slight angle his head was turned as he squinted his eyes to look through the bars as he starred at the piece of paper that was slightly torn around the top as she tried to tear it so that it was neat but it seemed the cheap bind was not willing to give up the limited paper. The drawing was simple a beautiful english rose wound around the gates of the aslyum. Kahlan had told Kane that it was to symbolize that even in such horror, beauty was still able to grow. Kane was not to sure he understood what she meant but he was willing to allow her to hang it on his wall, he would of course have to hide it from Percy or at least not pay attention to it so that the over large bowl of dough would not tear it up.

Pushing himself up onto his bare feet with the heels cracked and sore, Trying to get some form of excerise around the tiny cell that he was sure was smaller than other inmates cells. Forcing himself to brace his weight that was increased with the heavy buckles that was the same weight as a new born elephant he was sure that the cage was not that heavy, but he once saw a baby elephant when his mother dragged him outside for some fresh air to the knoxville zoo, he had only been about eight and when he saw the elephant in the cage he had become hypnotized by the long nose that was tossing dirt around some of it even got onto his mothers dress that was hoovering just above her ankles. That certainly gave Kane a chuckle.

He pushed himself onto the tip of his toes as he closed his eyes and inhaled the air that was seeping through a crack in the corner of the room produced from a decaying vine of poison ivy that had been growing before some poor, inmate decided to tear it up when he was allowed outside and ate some of it. Now though even though the root was withering away much like the plant the hole was still there and it allowed Kane to smell all of the scents that would becoming from outside it was his only way of knowing when it was night or morning.

_A storm is on the way..._

He thought to himself as a frown came over his lips making his eyes crease as he kept them closed in order to focus, on his more animal like scenes that he would have to use when he was hunting down whores.

_Possibly thunder. No doubt Percy will make it worse by banging on my door while the thunder, is cracking the sky. Doesn't that man have anything better to do?_

Kane did not know why Percy hated him so much, maybe one of the whores he killed was his usual midnight snack on weekends? - The thought made his chapped and badly torn lips twitch as he grinned exposing his decaying teeth, which made him wonder how they were still lodged in his bleeding gums. Maybe he was just one of the lucky ones. Peeling back his eyelids so that his eyes were exposed he shuffled himself over towards his bed that was just a thick piece of wood, changed to the wall with a blanket and a pillow;

Sleeping was never an easy option for Kane and most of the time he would try to steer away from it as resting his head by the chains that would cause his ear or his cheek to be sliced open when he would be over taken by a nightmare that would make his face rub sharply against the them causing a wound that would look at first like a papercut before blood would push towards the wound and ooze out. Sometimes he would do this on purprose so that he could taste the one liquid that he craved other than water.

Twisting his body around so that his back was facing his bed he closed his eyes tightly and slowly eased himself down, the feel of a wood matress pressed back against his backside he squirmed at first but it seemed no matter how much he would move he would not be able to get comfortable. Picking up his legs he placed them out infront of him, his legs would never remain straight they would always bend at the knee. Rolling his eyes he laid himself down onto his back causing the back of his head to just feel the warmth of the pillow, he wished that he was able to take off the stupid jacket but it was not allowed.

_Wonder if Khalan would ever take it off?_

Just the thought of her taking off his jacket made a sexual smile come over his lips it only lasted for a few seconds as he shook his head sharply , as he frowned at his own behaviour. Kahlan would not want him to think like that, but then again it was who he was. He was a murderer and many murderers had needs.

As he twisted himself around, letting out a low moan that was covered from a sudden sharp thunder crack that would usualy have made him quiver in fear but right now he was to busy focusing on his own desires which would not impress Percy but once again he had fallen asleep on the job. There was a noticeable bulge in his jacket (This was not uncommon for a man like Kane. When he had seen something he liked he would, almost be over swormed with sexual desire.) which made him rock his hips up into the air as if he was imagining someone above him stroking him, his eyes rolled back in his head not because he was being over come with sexual desires mainly because anger was over taking him he knew that he could not roll onto his stomach and hump the bed like some crazed diseased pup. He needed friction on his aching groin that was not going to go down on its own, he closed his eyes tightly as he tried to think of things that repulsed him; Percy without wearing a shirt. percy wearing a shirt.

Nothing. His hard on seemed to pulse in time with his pulse that was surely going through the roof, his head tilted back as he began to arch his hips higher into the air as he twisted his arms around that were caught in their tight slings. His fingernails started to tear at the cheap stitching causing some of the stiching to be caught in his cracked nails making him hiss, as he twisted his head to the side causing his cheek bone to bang harshly against the bed, he knew there would be a bruise there tomorrow but with his face already so clammy he was sure no one would notice. He struggled and he tore and he growled his lips were starting to quiver as he tried to keep down a low whimper of pain and hate from being over heard from the thunder, that was starting to roll in closer to his cell where he should be asleep.

**Rippppp!**

The long echoed sound of fabric being torn seemed to be louder than the thunder, but no one seemed to notice or if they did they didn't care. Kane had one arm free and that was enough for him. Instantly he grabbed onto his crotch which was pulsing and hot beneath the fabric and began to rub himself hard hissing through gritted teeth , he wished he could be holding his groin but right now he needed to be fast and was not going to risk anymore injury. His moans were starting to turn into loud pants as his eyes closed tightly and his face broke out into a sweat causing some of it to roll down into his ears, sending an unpleasent shiver down his spine. His hips rocked into his hand that was moving like a blur over the bulge, his lower jaw quivered as he started to whine.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Kay-kay- Kahlan"

He was losing all self control. The knot in the base of his stomach was starting to become to much to bear, he knew that one more rub and all would be done. He began to think of Kahlan of her long hair, her curves that were easily seen through her uniform that she had been forced to wear, he began to imagine that it wasn't his hand that was rubbing but her own he began to inhale sharply through his nose managing to capture some of her scent which made his eyes roll back even with his eyelids shut.

_'Come for me Kane...'_

Though he knew that it was not her voice but a voice in his head it was enough for him. His hips suddenly snapped up making the back of his head push into the pillow and his back to arch, as he opened his mouth wide and cried out in relief as he came long and hard into the crotch area of his straight jacket.

Never once before had Kane been pleased to hear the sound of the over weight males snores, that were being drowned out by the thunder and his own sexual moans of want.

His back rested slowly against the wooden matress as he opened his mouth and panted trying to get his breath back, his hand remained over his now limp crotch as he felt the sticky mess between his thighs that was making him twitch and struggle trying to get away from his own mess. There was no point he knew that one way or another it would dry and when bath time came for him he would finaly be able to relax, a bliss smile creeped over his lips as his eyelids began to close and he drifted off into the land of sleep hoping that Kahlan would not plague his dreams as he did not have the energy for another round. At least not tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Kane could not remember the last time he had slept with a smile on his face, maybe it was the night that he was free from his parents or it could have been the time he killed his first whore. Whatever the reason when his eyelids flutered opened and he felt his cheek muscles to be rather sore he stretched open his mouth as he yawned loudly, he would have rubbed at his eyes but instead allowed the sleeping dust to collect which made him blink as it was becoming sore much like an overly scratched rash. He peered around his room, the one corner of his room that allowed him to smell the strart of spring and beginning of autumn was rather damp due to the storm last night his cover to prevent anyone from hearing his masturbation. He shivered on the hard matress as a cheeky smile was soon seen, he wouldn't be smiling however if he knew what was going on upstairs.

_**Dr. Jefferies Office.**_

The bold letters sent a shiver down young Kahlan's spine as she looked at the door that she had been in many times, today though as she clutched her patients clip board firmly to her rapid rising and falling chest she walked in with pride her head held her eyes casted down at her paper work that she was pretending to read to make herself seem more professional. It seemed to work as a man who when standing at his full height would reach around about five foot six, was sitting behind a well polished desk. His body wrapped tightly in a checkered green suit, while his eyes were hidden behind thick glasses that made his pupils seem rather large, he too was looking down at paper work but his head rose up when he heard the sound of his office door opening, a smile grazed his lips that were hidden behind a thick brown beard.

"Miss Kahlan, what do I owe the honour?"

He did not stand up but instead extended his hand and waved it at one of the seats near his desk, allowing her to take a seat if she wished. she on the other hand decided to stand, this matter would need to be dealt deilcatley.

"Dr. Jefferies"

She was inturpted.

"Please call me Jonathan"

she forced a smile as she nodded her head in respect.

"Jonathan... I have been looking over Kane's file and it says that he is due for a check up aswell as a bath today, I wish to do both of these by myself."

Jonthan was rather taken back. He knew that he was pulling a few risks in order to get a Doctor so young and beautiful into his ward but to have her by herself with that monster while he was naked was something his nightmares had yet to torment him with. Until now that is... He shifted himself around as he laced his fingers together and placed them ontop of his paper work, he looked up at Kahlan through his glasses as he arched a brow while confusion was seen in his large eyes.

"Madam, you can not surely suggest that I agree to such a cause. Kane Calloway is one of my most violent patients to have him with you alone while he is naked is something I can not allow."

He seemed ready to call the deal off but Kahlan had something up her sleeve, and though it pained her to do it she was Kane's Doctor and would do anything for him, but if she knew what he was doing last night she may have changed her mind.

"I am aware of the dangers but I will request you allow me to do this, atleast let me try and you can keep him restrainted " She rose her hand up to prevent him from inturupting her again and continued to talk. " I will bind his hands to prevent him from attacking me on sight."

Jonathan placed his knuckles underneath his nose as he began to think this through, he was not a hard man but it was his law that made sure this place ran smoothly for his workers. He could see the plead in her eyes and though it was not in her voice he knew that she would do anything for this monster, that was under her care. It sickened him. Many Doctors had died under the care of men simular to Kane, it made him smile as a darker side of him began to whisper that if she was to die he would be able to make an expection of Kane ,to make front page headlines and show the world just how terrible this man was and all that was left for him was the gallows. Clearing his throat he closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"As you wish. Take this paper down to Percy so that he knows that I have allowed this, but do heed my warning and do not let that monster twist you." Nodding her head as she smiled she turned and quickly made a hasty retreat no longer wanting to be around this foul man. If Kahlan had turned her head she would have seen Jonathan looking at her with amusment but also pity, but he was of none of her concern.

Getting Percy to read the note was not as hard as Kahlan thought it seemed that the guard was more than willing to allow her into Kane's cell mainly because it meant he would not have to touch his slimey body and it meant that he could get a quick breakfast break. Kahlan rolled her eyes steadying herself she pushed open the door and walked in, what she saw was a surprising sight, it wasn't that Kane was still asleep it was the fact that he had managed to get one arm free and judging by the door still being attached to the hinges it seemed he had not tried to make an escape which confused her.

"You are full of surprises aren't you"

She whispered. Knowing that Kane now had an arm free meant that he could cause her damage, so she would have to use her wits and her own personal training. Closing her eyes she exhaled slowly making sure not to be to loud as she did not wish to awaken Kane from his peaceful slumber, re opening her eyes to expose her Blue eyes she walked over towards his bed and crouched down, her hand hesitated only for a second before she placed it against his shoulder and shook him gently being sure not to rattle him to hard as she knew that having your head banging against chain was not a pleasent feeling.

"Kane.. Kane.. wake up"

She whispered gently a smile was seen over her lips when she saw his heavy dirty eyelids begin to flutter open, instead of remaining by his side she moved herself back from him only to spin around sharply with her breath caught in her throat. Her hand clasped firmly onto her chest when she saw that it was only Percy stumbling in and dropping a large metal tub, causing water to slosh over the side making the ground damp and muddy, he tossed a sponge and some soap into the water. Not bothering to look at Kahlan he turned himself around, and left slamming the door behind him. she stood frozen in the same spot for a few more seconds before she turned around, the sight that caught her eye made her cheeks turn pink and her hand lifted up to cover her eyes, she did not know why she felt such embarassment he was her patient but it was not right for an unmarried woman to see the naked body of a man. During the confssion and slight fear Kane had managed to wiggle his way out of his jacket, it was not easy his hips were now covered his welts, there was a long burn going down his spine. He did not cover himself up but instead walked with pride, many would think that he would be afraid of water but it was fire he feared the most. Climbing into the tub a boyish grin came over his lips as the lower half of his body disappered into the warmth of the liquid which was starting to change a dark brown colour.

Kahlan pulled her hand away from her eyes as she saw the way that Kane was so relaxed in the tub, of course his back was tense so she decided to help him. Walking towards him she crouched down and slipped her hands in to his hair taking the small metal cup and wetting his hair before lattering it up and rinsing it out. She his arms free she spoke softly handing him the soap wash your front .She dipped the cup in the water and then let the water to dribble down his back. A pleasured groan passed his lips when he felt the water on his aching back, he moved forward so that he was resting against the side of the tub arching his back closer to Kahlan, hoping that he would get a back scrub. Usually he was a mad man around people but when he was a having bath he turned into a young pup.

More than happy to comply, a smile came over her lips as she began to gently scrub his back being sure not to harm him. A low giggle passed her lips when she watched the way that Kane moved himself around, growling and purring as he felt his back starting to loosen up after being so tight. He rested his head against his arm which was against the edge of the tub he purred as Kahlan began to gently circle his back with the soap, which made him shudder in glee as a small sleepy smile broke across his lips.

"You like that don't you..?"

She spoke gently. Kane nodded his head.

_Her hands are so gentle..._

He thought to himself as he found himself relaxing. She dipped her hand into the water as she began to pour it onto his back to get rid of the soap, she liked how relaxed hewas but knew that she had to do the rest of his body. As she placed the sponge over the edge of the tub so that it would not get dirty she moved herself backwards, which made Kane lift his head up in confusion as he whined.

_Don't stop.. not now_

"You have to lean back Kane so I can finish.". Walking towards him she crouched down infront of him and gently began to stroke his knuckles, which made Kane tense and move away from her.

" I know you like your back being scrubbed everyone does, but you have to move. Now."

Her voice was firm which made a spark of fear to flash in his eyes he began to move himself back, almost like he was about to do as she asked but instead he had a change of heart and splashed her. She should have seen this coming but the truth was she did not, a gasp passed her lips as she brushed away the dirty water from her face only to see Kane snickering as he splashed her again causing some of the water to splash onto the ground rather than onto her which was his main target. being someone who did not like to have water splashed on her so before he was able to splash her again she moved herself quickly and grabbed onto his wrists she knew that this was dangerous but she remembered the last time she had to do this he listened to her.

"No. Kane no. Now move so I can wash the rest of you."

Her voice was loud and firm as she held tightly onto his wrists. As if by luck he became rooted to the spot as he looked at Kahlan with fear in his eyes, he swallowed and then nodded his head slowly showing that he would behave. Letting go of his wrists Kahlan moved herself back to collect the sponge hoping that Kane had done as she asked, and she was not left disappointed, the young male had moved himself back so that his chest was now exposed to her, but his eyes were drawn down to the ground his body was trembling but his upper lip was twitching showing that he was on the edge. Swallowing down her nerves she moved herself forward and began to gently scrub his chest, something in her mind told her that this was going to be a long bath.

It took her two hours to clean Kane, most of that was because she wanted to take it slow and there were certain parts of his body that he would twist away from her hand and growl at her showing he was not going to let her touch him there.

As Kane dried himself off Kahlan was writting down some notes based on his physical apperance, he had many scars and some bruising she was unsure if this was done before he came here or due to the rough handling of the guards. Kane was watching Kahlan his eyes were narrowed into small slits he wanted to charge and take her while he was still naked, there time together had been short she shouldn't be able to have this much effect on him.

When he walked over towards his torn jacket to put it back on he found that it was not there and instead, was laying a white shirt and a white pair of trousers, he blinked in confussion as he walked over towards them and stroked the stitching over the breast pocket, it said his name;

Kane Calloway

Dropping the towel onto the ground he slipped the trousers on with ease he picked up the shirt and twisted it around in his hands, smiling he slipped on the shirt over his arms and clumsily did up the buttons. Kahlan was watching him making sure that he was doing everything right, she hated the way that she treated him during his bath but it had to be done and now here came the hardst part.

"Kane, I think its time we had our first session."


	4. Chapter 4

The moment that Percy had walked in holding onto the rope that would be used in order to bind Kane's hands he saw that things had not gone as was still alive Dr. Jefferies was gonna be thinking _I can do this ,I can strangle her and he will hang for it _he walked up behind Kahlan "Goodnight "he said wrapping the rope around her throat and pulling back. Kane flipped his lid. Instantly he moved with such speed that it made the robust man jump. When she caught her breath and came back too Percy had tackled Kane to the ground holding his wrists which meant, that Kane's legs were free.

And Kane knew this.

Everytime he would kick he would either aim for the groin area or he would try to kick Percy's fat gut, every blow percy almost managed to dodge but there was the odd one that would make him gasp and wheez like a young piglet being snatched from its mother. The struggle did not last very long and by the end of it both men were gasping, Kane having moved himself the furthest corner that he could find his arms wound around his legs pressing them against his chest. The back of his skull was resting against the wall as he narrowed his eyes, and sneered at the man infront of him, right then Kahlan saw Percy grab his club and proceed to beat Kane.

Kane turned his head as he looked towards Kahlan his eyes were narrowed, his face covered in nasty cuts that would need cleaning when he was calm.

"That is why he is a monster, that is why he must remained in his straight jacket."Percy hissed when he spoke his hand moved quickly as he gripped harshly onto her upper arm and steered her around, so that he was pulling her out of the cell.

Kahlan had tears in her eyes, it was not because her flesh was being pinched it was became she felt Angery Kane would be treated worse than he already was just for saving her. She wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand, her muscles tensed up when she saw that there heading towards the office of Dr. Jefferies, the same office she had left only moments ago to do a task that was classed as impossible and it would seem that it would stay like that until a later date. Making sure that there were no tears in her vision she forced the colour out of her cheeks, as she got ready to face the boss and beg for a him to listien to her.

Back in the cell Kane was not dwelling in pity only did he seem to care that after his actions he would possibly never be able to see Kahlan again he began looking at his hands that were bloody thanks to his outburst. He wanted to lick his hands clean like a cat but instead he decided to savour the feel of the blood, and let the strange coloured liquid to dry on his wounded shakey hands. He heard muffled voices coming from outside his door. So pushing himself onto his hands and knees he crawled towards the door and peered through the slim gap.

At first all he could see was shadows dancing around that made him think there was a fire near by, he was about to pull himself back until the sound of muffled voices caught his attention, they sounded calm which made him think that there was nothing wrong going on outside and the shadows that were dancing where because the person was pacing. Or it was just a trick of the light. Gripping onto the wall with his claw like fingernails he sneered as he strained his hearing, so that he would not miss anything that was being spoken outside.

Kahlan and Percy had returned from the office almost an hour ago after they had a long talk. Percy of course had tried to make out that Kane was unfit and that they should start to put more severe treatment on him, because of what had happened, though Kahlan argued that it was because of Percy attacking her that Kane had an out burst.

The Moment Kahlan left Percy started yelling

"How could you have allowed her case to go through so easily? She's a woman!"

Kane pulled himself back from his cell door his eyes widen briefly at the harsh statement, that Percy had screamed sure he hated women but he would never speak creully about them. Unless of course they opened their legs to every man in town like his fucking mother.

remained calm as he placed his hands on his hips "she will kill herself by trusting him give it time,Percy", as he breathed through his nose making his nostrils become rather wide.

Kane did not understand why she would be so willing to go back inside after what had happened, maybe it was to prove to the world that women were walked out of the office held up in his hands in defeat and turned himself around, muttering harshly under his breath heading towards the private nurse ward so that his wounds would be cleaned out, the last thing he wanted was to catch what ever that diseased ridden Kane had.

Watching Percy to make sure that he was out of sight Kahlan opened the cell door kane who had been listening intently only noticed meer seconds before the door was open that she was motioning him over, quickly he scampered towards her and looked almost innocently. walking quickly it was Kahlan who broke the silence" be quiet we are leaving"

Kane did not know if she was being sarcastic or witty so he just listiened as he looked away from her, and focused down on his hands again that seemed to be shaking either from nerves or the feeling of power that he had gotten when he had Percy briefly pinned on his back.

Kane at first was shocked. She was not scolding him for what he had done nor did she seem angry with him, nor was she deciving him as they crawled into her headed for knoxville to find his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

***so I am starting this in Kahlan's pov***

My eyes began to slowly flutter open as I woke up. It took some time, though; almost as if the immense weight of my eyelids was slowing me down, . Little-by-little, my senses began to return to me.

Sight. A white, dull room.

Smell. Antiseptic. Rubber gloves.

Taste. My mouth unbearably dry.

Hearing. Muted sounds close by, but yet far away. A steady beeping close to me, however.

Touch. A rough blanket laying on top of me.

Pain. The right side of my face was burning. My right arm was throbbing.

Finally, I looked around. I was in a hospital room. That's when the memories began to flood my thoughts... escaping the asylum with Kane and driving to get to his brother Mark... headlights blinding me... an unanticipated jolt... a loud noise... and then... nothing. Everything after that was pitch black, unknown.

I felt something rest softly on my hand. I looked over. "hello" was all I could muster.

"How are you feeling ?" I heard a voice

I blinked my blue eyes a couple of times. "Dizzy."

"What do you remember? Do you remember anything?"A strange Man Spoke up.I glanced Over He was Tall with reddish hair hanging to his back...he reminded me of someone then it hit.

I ignored his questions and asked my own. "Where is Kane? Is he okay? I wanna see him!" I didn't want to know, but I had to. It was inevitable.

He looked away from me and to some random space in the bland hospital room. I saw him close his eyes and swallow once before bringing his eyes back to rest on me. "He's not here" He whispered. "He's gone,He didn't make it."

_**Meanwhile**_

Kane woke up to find he was strapped to a bed "oh good son your up" Paul bearer stood over him. "Where Is Kahlan" Kane spoke still groggy "YOU ARE NEVER TO SAY THAT WHORES NAME AGAIN"paul raised his voice "You two wrecked outside of knoxville ,where the hell were you going in knoxville?" Kane looked up at his father definately "we were looking for mark" Paul laughed"looks like she found him,luckly for you i was following him"Paul grinned a nasty grin"Your brother took your whore and left you to die for the second time in your life"Kane's eyes turned dark" I want revenge" Paul's grin got wider"and revenge you shall have,my son"


End file.
